In straightening and cutting a continuous length of wire into segments of predetermined length, it has been customary practice to draw the wire through a rotary spindle which imparts a simultaneous bend and twist to the wire causing it to become absolutely straight, following which the wire is continually advanced through a cutter section and severed into predetermined lengths. Such mechanisms have innumerable applications, but for instance are utilized in the formation of sewing needles, corduroy needle guides and electrical components which require wire connectors. Generally, among the difficulties attending the use of conventional wire straightening and cutting mechanisms, there has been a tendency to deface or mar the surface of the wire when it is engaged and drawn through the bending spindle as well as to deform the ends of the wire when it is passed through the cutter section. Representative of approaches taken in the past is that disclosed in U.S. Patent to Moore No. 1,925,845 in which the wire is drawn by feed rollers through a rotating spindle, and as the wire exits from the spindle is passed through a tubular guide into a cutter mechanism where the wire is severed into predetermined lengths. Here an electromagnetic circuit is employed to prevent any back thrust or undue tension in the cutting operation. Similarly, U.S. Patent to Rangabe No. 2,938,549 is directed to the use of a feed roller mechanism to advance the wire into contact with a stop member, the wire being gripped by jaw members which when activated will stretch the wire prior to the severing operation so as to eliminate any tendency of the wire to curl. Upon activation of a contact member, magnetic devices are energized and a carriage assembly is advanced a sufficient distance to cause breakage of the stretched wire so as to form a taper at the severed ends of the wire. Other representative patents disclosing various approaches to straightening and cutting of wire in automatic operations are U.S. Pat. Nos. 437,413 to Eckerson; 973,571 to Shuster; 988,197 to Lewis; 1,435,438 to Wright; and 1,714,094 to Kilmer. It has been found, however, that drawing of the wire from a point downstream of the bending spindle, as typified by the prior art referred to above, whether by the use of feed rollers, jaws or check mechanisms can damage the external surface or coating on the wire. This can be aggravated by undue friction imposed upon the advancement of the wire both through the bending spindle and cutter section.